


Scar Tissue

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro was right, he didn't have as many scars on his body as the swordsman.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Scar Tissue

"This is one of the only scars you have." Zoro whispered in the dark when his hand reached Sanji's lower back, tracing his scar like it was a secret written on braile branded on his skin.

Zoro was probably saying this because he himself had a lot more scars than Sanji did, even though they both were used to fighting a lot and getting hurt. Maybe Zoro had picked up more fights that he did. Or maybe Sanji was simply not as insanely reckless as the swordsman was.

Sanji liked to touch all of the hundreds of scars he had and Zoro didn't mind it at all. And he never cared about no one seeing them too. One of them stood for his biggest defeat, one that had made the stubborn man cry, but Zoro still wore it proudly. Never bothered hiding it, not even once. He knew very well how weak he was when he got every one of them, but he was never too ashamed to admit it, instead always vowing to do better, to be a better swordsman.

Sanji envied that a lot. He always had. Zoro was right, he didn't have nearly as many scars on his body as the swordsman did. But he had scars on other places. Of wounds that took a lot more than medicine to heal.

Some of them had gotten better but still ached from time to time. Some of them would reopen occasionally. And some of them never fully healed to begin with, bleeding all over the place, making him choke on his own feelings.

And he was ashamed of them all. Never letting his guard down, never letting anyone think for a millisecond about him being anything but confident and strong. No one could ever know, no one could look pass his facade.

As Zoro touched the scar on his back, though, he thought maybe he would let him know all of him someday. Caress his heart the same way he did to his skin. Grab the beating organ on his big hand, so he could feel all the scarred tissue there.

**Author's Note:**

> The scar referenced here is from when he broke his back on Drum Island (ch 137?).


End file.
